


A teletubbie's tale

by Mackenziewrite



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenziewrite/pseuds/Mackenziewrite
Summary: Tinky Winky have a younger sister named Tinky Blinky
Kudos: 1





	A teletubbie's tale

**Author's Note:**

> I do not only write of teletubbies or similar. I just had this from an old school project and thought I would just threw it out. I do mostly write about OC’s and similar. Also a reminder I am not from an english speaking country, so it will probably be a few spelling errors and not grammatically correct sentences through the text, sorry.

Tinky Winky had an unknown younger sister; Tinky Blinky.

Tinky Blinky grew up with Tinky Winky. But her big sister hated her. So Blinky was most often alone under her whole childhood. At the same time Winky was with her friends- Dipsy, Laa Laa och Po. Simultaneously was Blinky totally alone.The loneliness broke her and twisted her mind. It made her into something else.

Blinky and Winky’s mother Tinky Tinky were always so cruel to Blinky she had always wished that she was dead, that she never would have been born. Tinky Blinky knew that so at last she couldn’t stand it anymore. So she killed her own mother and Blinky’s grin from when she strangled her mother became like glued to her face. While her mother died did Tinky Winky see it all from the distans in her mother’s wardrobe and was to scared to act.

Tinky Winky was terrified of course of what she had seen and tried to comfort herself with her mother's red handbag that she found on the floor of the wardrobe and she wanted to forget everything from her life, get a new start, be newborn. So she got what she wanted and she forgot everything. She was just like a newborn baby. Later she find her “new” friends that was like her, that had lived through things that made them become like her. Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po was their name, and they started to call themself for “Teletubbies”.

Tinky Blinky later meet three people that was like her; Tipsy, Bla Bla och Boo. They understood her and had had siblings that was like Winky. But them was equally as weird, and different and broken like her. They all had done horrible things, that they never felt like they needed to talk about. But they were always together after that . They did even have a name on their little group, they called themself for “Teletubbies jr”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr @mackenziewrite.  
> I will give more uppdates there.


End file.
